karylefandomcom-20200215-history
The Duchies of Wyvrin
1. Valwynne; 2. Swynhall; 3. Lorwick Valwynne Bathed in an excellence that is a stunning contrast to the rest of the country, Valwynne is the Duchy that houses the capital. The capital is what makes Valwynne so extravagant, if only in part. Ravensare Castle, the centrepiece of the capital city and Wyvrin, is centrally located in the capital. There is a debate, a small one, in Valwynne concerning the state of the capital city. In truth, the city was only built around Ravensare Castle. 'Marquesates Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Valwynne is home to the Westerly and Fairmount Marquesates. 'Earldoms Within the Duchy' The Duchy of the Valwynne is home to the Marblelyn, Dormont, Dorisey, and Mistvale Earldoms. 'Viscounties Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Valwynne is home to the Barrowbank, Summberborough, Belhaven, Erimount, Corville, Marbleston, Morbarrow, and Prygate Viscounties. 'Baronies Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Valwynne is home to the Rosewick, Darenbrae, Clearbarrow, Fayburn, Merrowacre, Lorhurst, Highmoor, Faymoor, Raywald, Haverstone, Newgate, Faldon, Sufley, Portsdon, Chestercombe, Melwood, Inverwall, Monry, Chesterstone, Maidford, Lynstone, Dormond, Melblane, Halner, and Manock Baronies. 'Current Holder of the Duchy Title' *His Royal Highness Prince ------ the Duke of Valwynne Swynhall This vast, sprawling duchy astride the Indon River is best known as the site of the final battle for Wyvrin's freedom. As such, citizens from this region are especially loyal to the Crown. It goes without saying that the Duke of Swynhall's troops are among the best in Wyvrin and much of the country's weapons come from here. 'Marquesates Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Swynall is home to the Eralon and Merriburn Marquesates. 'Earldoms Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Swynall is home to the Newacre, Lorhaven, Wylehaven, and Cormont Earldoms. 'Viscounties Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Swynhall is home to the Linmere, Harrowich, Aberam, Malton, Tunford, Dorland, Ramsdon, and Marcastle Viscounties. 'Baronies Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Swynhall is home to the Rothermere, Matward, Ramshill, Banfolk, Polcambe, Grinhollow, Rosevale, Bragsome, Stenlake, Fenborn, Dunmurry, Humport, Orisend, Roeburg, Lahborn, Tycambe, Langcombe, Tonshaw, Wicklane, Castorberry, Hellengarth, Letheway, Aberlane, Manseforth, Callerblair, Buckhame, Braidfern, Blackthorp, Hollystead, Farledent, Lothberry, Brinsheen, Oakstead, Hampcot, Inneforth, Melangar, and Lydham Baronies. 'Current Holder of the Duchy Title' *''Open'' Lorwick The duchy of Lorwick is one of the poorest in Karyle and it has one of the most changing populations. The reason for the changing population is quite simple, but also unnerving. The human denizens of Lorwick are used, more or less, as blood for the Vampires of Desperatorn. There is a mild form of compensation for families that give their children up, but it is nowhere near enough for what they go through. It is economical, nothing more and nothing less. Fortunate humans can escape this cycle, but only through advancement. 'Marquesates Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Lorwick is home to the Indon and Brightmill Marquesates. 'Earldoms Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Lorwick is home to the Merrowbridge, Glaston, Newfield, and Cheltenisle Earldoms. 'Viscounties Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Lorwick is home to the Burhill, Maldeen, Kilnure, Durgin, Benmore, Moreway, and Bournewold Viscounties. 'Baronies Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Lorwick is home to the Bailelane, Weythorn, Torring, Dagenvale, Clarbury, Presmaine, Lydmaire, Sufland, Lotham, Farlebon, and Edenfield Baronies. 'Current Holder of the Duchy Title' *His Grace Lord George Broughton the Duke of Lorwick (creatable character) *Her Grace Lady Margaret Broughton, Duchess of Lorwick, Baroness Clarbury, Headmistress of the Queen's Chamber Category:Wyvrin